dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
S-71
Super Space Drone S-71 was an Ogel Drone serving Evil Ogel from 2001-2005, and from 2008-2010. During the Dino Attack, he has worked with Dino Attack Team Agent Reptile on many occasions. History Before Ogel Once a factory owner in Space City, his real name has been forgotten, lost, or destroyed. In fact, it is believed that he, along with other "Re-Droned" Ogel Drones, had their names systematically purged both from themselves and the rest of the world, to make it harder for them to be liberated by Alpha Team a second time. What little is known is that he worked on rockets, and that all his life, he loved space travel, and thus chose to work for one of the main Space companies in Space City. Whenever he could, he flew a rocket he built. But, sadly, he rarely had the opportunity. The opportunity came, however, when Ogel's forces attacked Space City, and all available rockets were outfitted with weapons to defeat Ogel. He piloted one into combat against Ogel, destroying many of his forces before the rocket was shot out of the sky. He did not die, however. The minifig who would become S-71 had build the rocket well, and he, along with the rest of the crew, survived the crash. But they wished they did not when Drones appeared with a Mind-Control Orb, turning them all into Worker Drones... Becoming a Space Drone Ogel's Space Force Liberation Re-Droned Dino Attack By 2010, S-71 had been promoted back up the ranks of Drones to become a Super Space Drone. However, when the Dino Attack occured, all space stations and other space operations were abandoned, even those of Ogel, so he was forced to serve on the LEGO Planet instead. S-71 led a commando force of Space Drones, serving as elite fighters, to repel attacks by Mutant Dinos against Ogel's bases. After the Villains allied with the Dino Attack Team, he was ordered to take his forces and assist the Shadow Knights of Vladek, who were trying to limit the damage Mutant Dinos were doing in Morcia and other regions of Castle Cove. S-71's Space Drones helped turn the tide of that battle, securing regions of Castle Cove. This limited the amount of work the Dino Attack Team would need to do there, allowing them to focus on the Goo Caverns mission. Once the Goo Caverns mission began, however, S-71 and other Drone forces were ordered to reinforce the Drones active in the Goo Caverns. His Space Drone troops provided security for the Goo-mining operation while the Dino Attack Agents went after other Mutant Dino nests. When Quadrant 14's super-volcano erupted, S-71's Drones escorted other Drones who were carrying as much goo as they could to the Trouble Sub. They held their ground, helping to guard the Trouble Sub while waiting for others to board the Trouble Sub. Onboard the Trouble Sub, S-71, as a Super Space Drone, found himself in an officer position under the Super Sea Drone in command of the ship. He detected goo leaking out into the ocean, and drafted a potential plan to harvest it aquatically. However, given that many of Ogel's underwater forces had been damaged in battle with Alpha Team, the plan was deemed too risky for the present time. S-71's Space Drones took heavy casualties in the Goo Caverns mission, and so until that company's numbers could be replenished, they were ordered to defense duty on Ogel Island. Skills and Traits Trivia *S-71 was introduced by TakunuvaC01 in Dino Attack RPG for use in the then-upcoming Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand, in which he is TakunuvaC01's primary Ogel Drone character. *S-71 was made a Super Space Drone in Dino Attack RPG, but he joined Alpha Team RPG as a Worker Drone and only reached the rank of a standard Space Drone before the RPG was ended by the BZPower forum upgrade. Category:Villains Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Ogel Category:To Be Expanded